Patent Literature 1 discloses a turbine blade mounting structure of a jet engine, in which a turbine blade is mounted on an outer circumferential edge of a disc that is rotationally driven. In the turbine blade mounting structure, a plurality of grooves is formed on the outer circumferential edge of the disc, and an end portion of an inner circumferential side of the turbine blade is fitted to each groove.